


28 Days of Kisses

by hamshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, just boys being cute bc it's february, non-linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamshi/pseuds/hamshi
Summary: Drabbles for the month of February that just involve different kisses





	1. Day 1: Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working up to posting fics again after hitting a wall of self doubt. I came across a drawing prompt that I really liked and turned it into a personal challenge for February of learning to enjoy writing again and not compare myself to others. 
> 
> These are all unedited, written in one sitting, with a 30 minute time limit

Soonyoung rolls over, with just a sliver of sun casting through the darkness of the room that jolts him awake in his normal routine. He blinks open bleary eyes, watching shadows dance across the walls until his gaze moves to see light hitting Wonwoo’s features that has a smile pull at his lips. His fingers drag across his cheek, taking in his boyfriend in the time where it's just them.The stillness of dawn that he loves when it's the two of them. Admiring Wonwoo for just a moment with eyes that threaten to fall shut.

Everything about the other is perfect. Light touches drag across sculpted cheekbones down to drag across the smoothness of his lips. Soft breaths come out in even puffs of air that tickle Soonyoung’s fingers. Fingers that drag down to the across his chin to cradle his jaw. It's times like this that Soonyoung believes that some god himself designed Wonwoo after Aphrodite herself.

His eyes grow hazy, barely there touches that linger just a bit too long and his head moves closer to Wonwoo. A whisper of, “ _Mine,”_ escape his lips as the words are whispered into the juncture of the other’s neck. Too tired to reach up and drag against those perfect lips, but it makes Wonwoo shuffle just the slightest bit closer anyway. Legs tangle together, and Soonyoung feels a shiver run up his spine from the sudden coldness of Wonwoo’s feet on his bare calf.

But he just leans into the warmth of the other’s arms, fingers trailing up the back of his shirt to draw lines against the skin. Head tilted just the slightest up to drag a kiss against the underside of Wonwoo’s jaw.

Soonyoung breaths out one last word of, “Perfect,” as he falls back asleep and Wonwoo agrees with the warmth of a smile on his lips.


	2. Day 2: Forehead Kisses

They get into a routine. It’s one that Soonyoung’s enjoys, but he feels like he’s still teetering on some kind of edge. One that he can’t really explain. He’s not sure if it’s because of Wonwoo or himself, but at the same time he doesn’t mind it.

On the outside, they look like two bickering friends. Ones that enjoy pushing the each other’s buttons just to get a reaction. Jeonghan has compared it to some boys in his kindergarten class that he teaches who enjoy pulling on a girl’s pigtails – and the same one that end up getting in trouble by teacher Jeonghan.  

Some of them know, have known with looks that he’s caught from the others before their gazes move away to turn to another conversation. Some of them not so much, even when Soonyoung would look to find Wonwoo first between their large group of friends. Would find the other with a small smile on his lips that and that light in his eyes of staring at Soonyoung doing something stupid with Seokmin or Seungkwan. Soonyoung always tries to stop having his ears go so red.

But the comfort of the apartment they share is different. Hidden away from the outside world who judges them. Hidden away from prying eyes and sneers. Hidden from the cruelty of the world. It’s where Wonwoo lets down some hidden facade he puts out to the world, where Soonyoung becomes just  _ Soonyoung _ . Curled up on the couch watching a movie or sitting in the comfortable silence of each other’s presence.

Or there are days like this where he’s planning a routine with his crew members, getting ahead on some routines for the younger kids in his studio. Where he sits at the countertop, tongue poked out between his lips, and entire attention on the sheet of paper before him and his own mind trying to understand the moves he wants to show. He doesn’t notice anything around him – doesn’t notice Wonwoo’s presence behind him – until he feels two arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder.

Wonwoo just peeks at the paper, but he’s heard too many complaints from the other that he can’t understand whatever chicken scratch Soonyoung has made. Even when Soonyoung tries his best to explain everything, Wonwoo listens but he still doesn’t understand (it just makes Soonyoung fall in love – in  _ love  _ – with Wonwoo just a bit more).

Wonwoo only hums instead, before he begins humming a song that must have been stuck in his head from hearing on the radio on his way to work. His lips press against Soonyoung’s temple, lingering there before he lets his nose bury in the other’s hair.

Soonyoung smiles, his cheeks lifting up that he’s sure Wonwoo notices because it’s  _ Wonwoo _ . And leans back into his embrace.

He doesn’t mind whatever relationship they have, he enjoys it just the same.


	3. Day 3: Interrupted Kisses

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung starts, glancing at his boyfriend on the floor. His legs are crossed, with some Wii game that’s on the television – Soonyoung had complained when Wonwoo bought the switch. He already stayed close to his computer during his free time, loading up a game of Overwatch to play with Seungcheol and Jihoon on the rare moments they were online. But now that Super Smash brothers had come out, it seem every Friday would be with their friends having a competition against each other.

Such as tonight.

But Soonyoung was growing frustrated at Wonwoo’s winning streak, each time as he smiled and laugh with his head thrown back and nose scrunching up – Soonyoung tried to hate that look, even when he was aggravated of the attention taken away from him for a  _ game _ that he plays constantly – as he looks for his next player.

And currently it’s a four way competition between Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, and Vernon. 

Soonyoung pouts for a moment, bottom lip jutted out as he tries to get his boyfriend’s attention. He knee nudges against his head as on his leg. Wonwoo just reaches back to slap his thigh as his attention stays on the television. He moves his leg to the side with cheers around them and a shout from Mingyu falling off the side, but it doesn’t bother Wonwoo any.

He lets out his own groan, kicking his feet out to kick against the base of the couch as the round ends with Wonwoo  _ once again _ getting the top score.

Soonyoung takes it as his moment to move onto the floor, settling himself in Wonwoo’s lap. The other doesn’t mind, only wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s waist with his chin digging into the skin of his shoulder. Soonyoung leans his weight back, watching Wonwoo’s fingers play against the controller as the other just presses a quick kiss against his cheek before the game starts.

He pouts even more, seeing one of the characters move across the screen to knock another off the edge – from the yell that leaves Seokmin’s mouth, he’s sure that was Seokmin’s character – and another going after who he’s sure is Wonwoo’s.

It gives him a slight idea, watching Wonwoo maneuver himself around the map of the level to dodge hits to his player. Makes him turn his head to bury his face within the juncture of Wonwoo’s neck.

He presses his lips to the pulse point on Wonwoo’s neck, hearing the hitch in his breathing and his hands jerk against the controller. Soonyoung just smiles when Wonwoo mumbles a, “ _ Soonyoung, _ ” under his breath. His eyes are pointed towards the television, eyebrows knitted together in concentration, and the look of determine that glisten through.

It’s makes his idea better, trailing his hands up the other’s body before they’re placed on his cheeks. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, doesn’t give any indication to Soonyoung or Soonyoung’s plans. But he doesn’t mind, not when he’s pulling Wonwoo closer, pressing their bodies together to just get the slighest bit closer to each other. Their breaths mingling with the coffee that they’ve both had that morning and just a hint of the chocolate Wonwoo’s been eating that afternoon.

A gasp follows and then a shout, Vernon screaming out, “I beat Wonwoo!” and it makes Soonyoung smirk into the kiss before pulling himself away.

Wonwoo has to find the words to say, a stutter of “Soon – wh – I,” coming out of his lips as he looks from the television to Vernon back to the instigator.

Soonyoung only smiles, the one that pulls his top lip back to show his two front teeth. His eyes scrunch close, before he’s leaning back in and the controller is handed off to Junhui.


	4. Day 4: Chaste Kisses

Wonwoo’s still not great on PDA. He’ll be the first person to admit that he doesn’t like the stares they get, their own relationship bleeding into the outside world for them to judge for them to comment on. He likes having Soonyoung,  _ his _ Soonyoung. The one who is soft and sweet, curled around him while their breaths mingle together in the dead of night. He’s not  _ ashamed _ to be with Soonyoung, far from it. He’s worried about the other  _ sure _ , but he knows the people around him aren’t stupid. They’ll find out eventually.

But sometimes, he bends his own rule of public displays of affection. Changes it when he feels Soonyoung’s fingers slip through the spaces in his that seemed like they were made for Soonyoung. Or when they’re someplace and he can’t stop the way his arm moves around the other, pulling him closer. 

And today is one of those days.

He shouldn’t have been shocked when Seulgi had come up to him almost eight months ago to tell him about her new,  _ sudden _ fiance. They’ve been dating since high school, he was nice. But Wonwoo had the final seal of approval on the guy – one that Seulgi denied, but Wonwoo made the argument of  _ I’m your brother, I deserve to know who’s with my sister if he has to come into this stupid family _ .

And that’s how he ends up at the current wedding reception, leaning against the palm of his hand with his elbow on the table. He notices Seulgi in her Hanbok, smiling with laughter as she speaks to their grandmother and fingers intertwined with her new husband.

Wonwoo feels the small jealousy bubble in the pit of his stomach as Soonyoung leans against him.

“You should be happy,” he says, not even turning around to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo notices the sweat beading at his freshly shaved hairline, clinging to the white of the button down shirt of his tux. “It’s not everyday your sister gets married.”

“Seulgi says you two are next,” he hears his younger brother speak up from the side of him. He turns to look over at Yuchan, the boy smiling with the fullness of his cheeks just the slightest pink. “Is that true?”

“You shouldn’t be drinking,” he instead reprimands. Yuchan pouts at that, pushing against Soonyoung so he’s able to take a seat between them, Wonwoo reaches behind his brother’s back to drag just the tips of his fingers down Soonyoung’s arm. “You’re still a baby,” he teases towards the younger.

“I’m twenty now!” he tries to counter, pouting even more as he looks at Wonwoo. “I’m allowed to drink!”

“Your birthday doesn’t count when you were born on the last day of the year, Channie.”

Soonyoung cuts in with a, “Leave him alone, Wonu,” as he ruffles Yuchan’s hair, followed by a quick, “Being the youngest sucks.” 

Yuchan nods in agreement, but Wonwoo instead pushes against his shoulder. “Seulgi’s waving for you, better go tell grandmother hi,” he says, pinching at his brother’s cheek before kicking his shin to get him to go. Soonyoung glances over at him, moving back to press their shoulders together with a hum.

“Straight people,” he mumbles under his breath when Soonyoung is against him again. He only gets an answer with lips pressing against his own for just a fleeting moment, barely processing what happened.

“Yeah straight people,” Soonyoung teases, flashing him a smile before getting up to go join speaks with his (hopefully as Wonwoo’s mind provides) future sister in law.

Wonwoo catches the gaze of Seulgi sending him a wink and he has to excuse himself to go meet with the cold air outside.


End file.
